


Yours

by ataraxetta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxetta/pseuds/ataraxetta
Summary: The Crown Prince of Accordo and the Crown Prince of Lucis are due to be married in one year's time, but first they have to make sure warm-weather Prince Ignis can handle an Insomnia winter.Or, 33 year-old Ignis and 21 year-old Noctis are in love, snow or shine, winter, spring, summer, or fall.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For @ej-art on Tumblr for Ignoct secret santa. They requested older!Ignis/younger!Noctis and something holiday themed, so I present an Eos Princes AU. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I can't remember who it was that once told me "Ignis is totally the type of person who has a favorite meteorologist", but it's stuck with me all this time, so shout out to you, you absolute genius.
> 
> Thank you so much to @concernedlily for the pep talk and the paragraphs I outright stole from her, she is the very best! Also the "ever so dreamy" line I knocked from an episode of Friends.

**Yours**

_'…and in world news, the Palace of Altissia, which opened its doors to 450 Altissian citizens whose homes were destroyed in the Great Storm eighteen months ago, was all hands on deck today for the grand re-opening of the Arcaleo District. Their Royal Majesties the King and Queen, His Royal Highness Prince Ignis, and Prime Minister Claustra were all in attendance as…'_

The rest of the news anchor's words are lost under the sudden blaring music of yet another ad for the annual Solstice Festival hosted by the Citadel, which plays over the radio on the other side of the room. "Oops!" says Prompto. "I sat on the remote again."

Noctis doesn't mind, though, because Ignis is still on screen. He looks good, Noctis thinks. Ignis hates donning the full formal uniform of the Accordo Guard. He says it's stuffy and bothersome and antiquated, but the way the heavy coat stretches over his broad shoulders and the trousers pull tight across his backside and the medals from his many accomplishments during the war glisten in the sunlight and the deep green sash brings out his green eyes is all just…yeah. He looks good. Noctis doesn't realize he's grinning like an idiot until he hears an amused snort behind him.

In a high-pitched voice that sounds absolutely nothing like Noctis, Gladio says, "Golly, but my boyfriend is ever so dreamy."

"Shut up," says Noctis. Gladio cants his hip and twirls a lock of his long hair around one finger with an exaggeratedly moon-eyed look on his face and Noctis laughs even though he doesn't mean to. "Shut up! I don't sound like that. Or look like that."

"You so do, man," Prompto says. He snaps a picture of Gladio twirling his hair and gives Noctis a grin from where he sits cross-legged on the oversized upholstered ottoman in the Citadel tailor's studio. "You're totally smitten."

Noctis shoots him a glare, and then flips him off lazily when Prompto makes a kissy face at him. His laughter this time disrupts the Citadel tailor herself, Natalia, balanced precariously in a squat at Noctis's feet. She clears her throat pointedly and Noctis flushes. "Sorry, Natalia," he says, for perhaps the millionth time.

"It's quite all right, Your Highness," says Natalia, for perhaps the millionth time, in a tone that means it's only a little all right. She's known Noctis his whole life, and only ever calls him 'Your Highness' when she's cross with him. "If you could try and keep still, please?"

"Yes, Natalia," says Noctis.

"You're such a fucking kid," says Gladio.

"Please, Gladiolus, don't even start," Natalia replies at once, before Noctis can get a word in. She raises a perfect eyebrow and jabs the pointy end of a shiny pin in Gladio's direction. "You're up next, and you, young man, are the worst of the lot. Can stand at attendance for hours on end without one quiver, but try to fit you for a suit and you suddenly can't stay still to save your life. Look at you, can't even sit down just to wait, have to wander around my office, touching everything like a child."

"Me!" Gladio says, put-upon. He quickly puts down the odd little knickknack he'd picked up from Natalia's desk to fiddle with. "There's no way I'm that bad. What about Prompto? Prompto's way worse than me."

Natalia tuts and then turns her gaze to Prompto, her severe expression softening as she smiles fondly at him. "Prompto is an angel."

Prompto beams. "Thanks, Natalia."

"Of course, dear," Natalia says in a grandmotherly voice, and Gladio and Noctis share a long-suffering look.

After another five minutes Natalia is done with Noctis and his suit will only need a few minor alterations that won't require another fitting, which he counts as a win. He changes back into his regular clothes and drops down into the armchair that matches Prompto's ottoman, and while Prompto is distracted with his phone he sneaks his attention back to the TV in the corner. The news is still showing coverage of the events in Altissia, and Ignis shows up on the screen every few seconds. It makes Noctis's heart pound in his chest with longing each time. It's only been three weeks, but Noctis misses Ignis so much his whole body aches with it.

When it goes to commercials and Noctis looks back around, Prompto is watching him. He immediately breaks out into obnoxious kissing noises again, which deteriorate into helpless laughter when Noctis chucks a throw pillow at his head.

"Hey, hey," Prompto says once he's calmed down. He rolls the ottoman closer to Noctis's chair to show him his phone. "Did you know it's supposed to snow next week when he's here?"

"Yeah, I heard. Should be fun, right? We haven't had a good snow in forever."

Prompto looks dubious. "Yeah, but what about your fiancé, bro? Has Ignis ever even like, _seen_ snow?"

"Yeah, sure, during the war," Noctis says. Alongside his best friend Prince Ravus of Tenebrae, and Noctis's dad, Ignis had led the allied Lucis, Accordo, and Tenebrae forces against the Nifhleim Empire's army in the Battle of Ghorovas Rift, a bloody and difficult battle that had sealed Niflheim's defeat and ended the war at the cost of thousands of lives and permanently injured all three Allied Generals. Regis had lost use of his left knee, Ravus had lost his right arm, and Ignis had completely lost vision in his left eye. 

That was nearly six years ago, when Noctis was fifteen and Ignis had just turned twenty-seven, after their parents had agreed upon their betrothal but still four years before they ever even met. The man Noctis met and fell in love with two years ago had already come out the other side of the war and dealt with trauma of living through it. Noctis has never known Ignis without his scars, but he's held Ignis after the nightmares that sometimes still wake him in the middle of the night, and he feels guilt well up in the pit of his stomach. As excited as he's been to spend the solstice with Ignis, it hadn't occurred to him until just now that the cold and snow might rustle up bad memories for him.

"Huh," he says, frowning.

Prompto tilts his head. "Dude, you okay? You haven't said anything for like a minute."

Noctis blinks and shakes his head like he can dislodge the thoughts from it, and gives Prompto a fist to bump with his own. "Yeah, I'm good. Ignis'll be fine."

He'll have to be. They spent the last Winter Solstice in Accordo with Ignis's family and among his people, so this year they're to spend it in Lucis among Noctis's, and it's not like they can very well cancel their appearance at the festivities now. But even if they could Ignis wouldn't allow it, Noctis comforts himself. He's reasonably certain of that. Every time they've spoken Ignis has sounded excited about his upcoming visit, and even if he's dreading the weather and that excitement is only about seeing Noctis, that's enough. If he can't bear the cold, Noctis will just have to make sure he stays warm.

The news special has returned from commercial break. Noctis still can't hear anything over Natalia's radio, now playing some cheery holiday pop music, but the cameras are close up on Ignis, who's knelt down to talk to the cluster of small children gathered around him as he shows them the correct way to fold their paper wishing birds to throw them into the fountain. 

Noctis takes his phone out of his pocket and sends Ignis a quick text – _Hey, there's this handsome prince type on TV right now. He's pretty hot. Think he's taken?_

It's five minutes later, after the parade has begun in the streets of Altissia and most of the press have turned their attention to it that Noctis sees Ignis pull his phone from his trouser pocket and check it. The instant smile that lights up his face nearly steals Noctis's breath, and really does when Ignis turns briefly to look straight into the camera, straight at Noctis for a few glorious moments before Ignis returns his attention to his phone, typing quickly with his thumbs. Noctis's phone buzzes in his hand with a message alert a few seconds later.

 _Apologies, Your Highness, but he is most definitely taken._ And another, right after, _I'll see you soon, Starshine. I can hardly wait._

Noctis pulls his feet up into his seat and hugs his knees to his chest, turns his face into the back of his chair and smiles helplessly into the upholstery, his magic a happy rush of warmth and contentedness through every part of him. 

 

*

 

Later, after Gladio has left for training with his dad and Prompto is changing back into his regular clothes after his fitting, Noctis shuffles up to Natalia's desk where she's scribbling down the last of her notes.

"Hey, Natalia?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck ruefully and putting on his best 'aw shucks I'm adorable' smile. 

She looks up at him warily. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"How would you feel about making a coat? Kinda like that one you started a couple years ago for Dad – that black leather one. Just, y'know, less old man this time."

"A coat," says Natalia, drawing out the word as though suspicious of it. "For you?"

"For Ignis. For Solstice."

Her left eyebrow twitches. "Solstice is in one week, Noct."

"You already have his measurements," Noctis assures her. Natalia stares. "I'll owe you big time. Please?"

He smiles again. This time, it's chock-full of hope.

"Ugh," says Natalia. "Fine. Come back this time tomorrow to go over what you're looking for."

"You're amazing."

"I know. Now get out before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Nat, really," Noctis says, and skedaddles. 

 

*

 

Ignis arrives in the middle of the night five days before the Solstice Festival, a whole seven hours earlier than expected.

He wakes Noctis with a gentle voice and gentle hands, rouses him in every context with gentle kisses that turn deep and lush and tender as Noctis drags him into bed. Noctis still feels as though he's half in a dream, everything intense and emotional and poignant, the world narrowed down to Ignis's mouth on his and body against his, the familiar shape of Ignis's chest and back and flanks under his hands, the feeling of Ignis's arousal under his ass as he's pulled into Ignis's lap, slender hips between Noctis's thighs, the smooth skin turned to raised jagged scar tissue under Noctis's lips as he presses kisses all over Ignis's face.

"Gods, Noct, my Starshine, it's so good to see you," Ignis breathes.

"Missed you," Noctis says. It's still hard to make words work, just woken up and wrapped up in Ignis the way he's wanted to be since the moment they last parted ways. "Missed you, Iggy, missed you so much, missed you, love you – "

"Love you, I love you," Ignis says, and catches Noctis's mouth again, and there's nothing Noctis will ever need but this, nothing he'll ever want but this. His kingdom, his life, every star in the sky if it means he'll get to have this, to have Ignis, the other half of his soul.

 

*

 

They keep to themselves over the next few days. They watch movies and play video games and stay up late every night just talking, they make love on every available surface, and emerge from the safe retreat of Noctis's apartment near the university only very occasionally for fresh air or to pick up some groceries so Ignis can cook them something to eat.

Noctis pays careful attention every time they do step out into the crisp chill outside. Ignis has visited Insomnia several times since he and Noctis started dating. Even if he didn't remember every cherished moment, Noctis would be able to count by the spreads published in the press. The tabloids have been liberally saturated with pictures of them every time Ignis is in town: three pages of the two of them in shorts and t-shirts, sipping iced tea as they fish at one of the docks on Isis Pond in the eastern hills of the city last summer, and a few months later an entire section of The Insomnian dedicated to pictures of them strolling hand and hand in jeans and light jackets through city center where they acted as judges for the pumpkin carving competition during the Autumn Harvest Festival. 

There are candid photos of them splashing at each other in a pool, and sneaking kisses under the cover of a small shop awning in the pouring rain, and just this past May every rag on the shelf caught a snap of Noctis mid-spectacular sneeze after curiously sniffing the bouquet of sweet white and blue flowers in Ignis's hand as his boyfriend winced in sympathy. Ignis has been here in spring and summer and autumn, but it's his first winter and it shows even more than Noctis had expected it to. 

So far it's been...well, sort of hilarious. Ignis's idea of appropriate winter wear apparently consists of keeping the sleeves of his light button-up shirts rolled down and his suit jacket on, wearing a tie instead of leaving his collar undone, an incredibly chic but completely useless jacket boasting far too much silk, and making a gallant effort of pretending he's not freezing when they walk a few blocks to and from the shops around Noctis's apartment.

On Friday, the day before the Festival, they wake up to several inches of snow blanketing the entirety of the city. It's more than Insomnia has ever gotten at once, and Noctis is almost as bad at hiding his excitement as Ignis is at hiding his horror when Ignis's favorite meteorologist says through a sunny smile that the snow is expected to keep falling for days.

“It’s lovely,” Ignis lies, not very convincingly, and Noctis grins at him, stupidly charmed by the meaning behind the attempt. “Very… picturesque.”

“It’s good!” Noctis says. “We don’t have to stay out in it long, I promise. We’ll be in a shelter for the speeches and stuff.”

Ignis’s smile softens and Noctis leans into him, expectant for the slow kiss Ignis ducks down to give him, his big hand lifting to cup Noctis's cheek and Noctis can't help thinking about how this will feel a year from now, when along with the warmth of Ignis's skin Noctis will be able to feel the ring around his finger as well. The feeling settles in a familiar, bittersweet ache of anticipation and longing in his chest. When he’d been younger the arranged marriage had been unwelcome, at the very best something Noctis was mostly ambivalent about – a matter of state, a duty to be performed; and now one semester away from graduating university and one year away from saying 'I do', Noctis is freaking desperate to be married, to have Ignis’s ring on his finger and see his on Ignis’s, to be with him all the time, to make a life together.

"Noct?" Ignis murmurs. "Are you all right?" 

“Yeah. Hey, I have something for you,” Noctis says, a little shy about it even though Ignis will be really nice about Noctis’s choice of gift, even if he hates it. “It was going to be for later, but I thought now would be good, since it’s… uh, just open it, you’ll see.”

“Thank you,” Ignis says. But before he does he draws Noctis close and kisses him again, deeper and more passionate, cupping his face in the way that makes Noctis feel so warm and cherished, and then pulls Noctis down to sit with him. It’s a perfect solstice scene, with a real fire crackling for once in Noctis's apartment, the tree Gladio dragged in for him last week and which Ignis and Noctis trimmed last night framed green and lights-twinkling against the white-out on the balcony, and the warm cinnamon scent of Ignis’s baking in the oven. The only bit that doesn’t quite fit is the present in Ignis’s lap: Noctis wrapped it himself and it looks like it, but when Ignis looks touched by it he’s glad he didn’t have it professionally done. 

“Oh, Noct,” Ignis says, staring down at the black leather jacket. He unfolds it over his knee and touches it gently, feeling the smoothness of the leather, and Noctis leans against his side and peers up at him. “It’s beautiful. I love it, thank you. Did you design it?"

Noctis shrugs, trying not to look as pleased as he feels, inexplicably more shy now that he knows Ignis likes his gift. "Some. A little. It was mostly Natalia. I just kinda described what I was thinking to her and she sketched it out. I couldn't think up half that detail though, she's the real genius behind it. The lining inside is really good. Hard to believe just looking at it but I promise it'll be warm enough, even in this weather."

Ignis hums thoughtfully. "Well, I think we had better test that theory, darling, what do you say? Fancy a walk in the snow?"

Noctis feels the doofy grin that stretches across his face. "Yeah - really? We don't have to. I know you're like, morally opposed to winter and stuff."

"Nonsense," says Ignis, even though he's the one who told Noctis exactly that, very seriously and beautifully drunk at the after-afterparty of a charity gala in Altissia last year. "Here, let me just put this on." He stands, new coat in hand, and looks Noctis over. "You may want to put on trousers before we go."

A lot more than just trousers, probably. The only stitch of clothing Noctis has on is the shirt Ignis was wearing last night. "Yeah, all right."

He stands up to go change, but gets distracted as Ignis puts the coat on. It's perfect, butter soft leather of deep ebony, textured on the shoulders and lapels, with pleated pockets and a single column of flat round buttons. It fits Ignis like a glove, even better than his formal military uniform, shows off his trim waist and broad chest and the perfect length at hem and sleeves. 

"Ngh," Noctis says intelligibly.

"Hm?" Ignis says, rolling his shoulder a bit to break in the leather.

"How's it feel?" Noctis asks. "Fit okay?"

"Perfectly," Ignis says. "It's lovely. It really is, Noct. Thank you, truly."

Noctis finds himself stepping up closer to him as though pulled on a string. He swallows hard as he catches the scent of new leather and Ignis all mixed together. "I know you don't really wear black all that often, but I thought…I mean, you don't have to, Nat would totally make it in another color if you want. I just thought. I mean, the black is, y'know."

"I like the black," Ignis says succinctly, "It marks me as yours."

Noctis's whole body heats up in response, red blooming in his cheeks. "I. Um."

Ignis reaches for Noctis's hand and takes it in one of his own, lifts it to his lips and kisses Noctis's knuckles, and then gently uncurls it to press his lips to the middle of Noctis's palm. "It's true. I am yours, Noct. This is a perfect gift, I love it."

"Iggy," Noctis says, feeling elated and foolish and like his heart is too big for his body, like it might just burst right out of his chest. His eyes start to prickle, and before he can do something completely embarrassing like start to cry he grabs Ignis by the lapels of his new coat and pulls him into a kiss so desperate and sweet and in love that even Noctis's magic joins in, brilliant blue and glowing with splendor in his happiness, winding around them both and surging over Ignis, just as wanting as Noctis himself is, and Ignis moans and draws Noctis into his arms.

Needless to say they don't quite make it outside for a walk, and Ignis is only in his coat long enough for Noctis to get him back out of it again, along with the rest of Ignis's clothes, but Noctis isn't too fussed. Appreciating the snow together is just as easy to do from his bed.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
